The senescence of plant suspension cultures will be studied by using fluorescein diacetate to follow the decline of cell viability with increasing age. Studies will be conducted to arrest senescence and maintain cultures of mature cells, for extended periods of time. The relationship between the rate of senescence and the accumulation of secondary products will be determined.